Cutscene
by Faye-Naruse
Summary: With Fran now in the house, Bel can hardly play his video games in silence. Hinted Bel/Fran.


Cutscene

"Bel-sempai," Fran called from the couch, hugging his thighs to his chest. His teal eyes slid over the unfamiliar, plainly decorated room and silently wondered where exactly they were in the surprisingly large mansion housing the Varia.

He wiggled his socked toes and thought it a bonus room of sorts, no, a recreation room, judging by the expensive-looking television and the game console connected to several of its plugs. The game console sat innocently on a shelf below the television, the cord of a controller stretching to one ticked Belphegor, who sat cross-legged with his back leaning against the front of the couch. Though there was a perfectly good seat just above him, he had decided to sit on the floor.

Bel clenched his teeth in annoyance, something he had been much inclined to do ever since Fran sat down on the couch behind him. He paused for a moment, collecting himself before answering. "Yes?"

Not a week previous, Bel had been able to play video games in peace, complete and utter silence, with no one to bother him. It wasn't that he needed it to concentrate; video games were nothing but a way to pass the time for him. Everything seemed too obvious, too simple for a genius like him, but what else was left for him when he wasn't on missions? The background silence was just something appreciative that came along with it.

Squalo, the bastard captain, had said that they should look after their new kouhai in reference to Fran and glanced at Bel, but the knife-wielder was certain that that _didn't_ necessarily mean Fran should follow him all over the mansion.

Fran irritated him, dammit.

Pausing his game with an exasperated sigh, Bel put down his controller and turned to the rookie. He jumped back a little when he found that Fran had moved closer, too close, his bored face mere centimeters from Bel's.

"What the hell do you want?" Bel hissed.

"Ah, well, I was just wondering why you have your bangs like that," Fran said, pointing at Bel's fringe. Annoyed, Bel smacked his hand away. "Ow."

"What does it matter to you?"

"Well, it's like you're hiding something under there. It makes you seem even more suspicious than you already are."

"Why you-"

"Can I take a peek?"

Fran leaned forward, curiously lifting up Bel's bangs. He stared for a few seconds and blinked, tilting his head to the side before Bel slapped Fran's hand once more.

"Oww."

"I'm going to kill you," Bel spit out through gritted teeth. Fran calmly leaned back on his arms.

"I really don't get it, sempai," he said.

"What?" Bel paused in pulling out his knives.

"Ah, I suppose you think hiding your eyes makes you look cool. I think it would be better if you didn't."

"What?" Bel repeated. He couldn't help but think he really didn't get this guy.

"Your eyes are pretty in that, I'll-hover-over-you-in-your-sleep kind of way," Fran explained, waving a hand in the air.

"You little-" Bel paused. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Did you just say that my eyes are _pretty_?"

Fran said nothing, staring blankly at him. The bright light of the pause screen that had painted them blue flickered, distorting the colors in the room for a brief moment. Bel frowned, but quickly arranged his lips into a smug grin. His perfect, white teeth shined menacingly.

"Shishishi~ Of course, I _am_ a prince after all."

"A self-proclaimed one," Fran murmured, looking off to the side.

"What did you..." But before Bel could finish his sentence, he realized something. Hadn't that been the first time Fran had complimented or said anything positive about someone that wasn't meant to aggravate them since his arrival? The blond fell silent, thinking it over, when Fran stood.

"I'm bored. Maybe I'll go bother someone else..."

"Don't you even think about going anywhere," Bel threatened, sending a knife flying in Fran's direction before the rookie could take another step.

With a sigh, Fran removed the knife from his arm.

"Not _now_, Bel-sempai..." he said, brushing Bel off as if he was nothing and tossing the knife, now bent, back over his shoulder as he left the room. The door met with another set of knives, deafened thuds resounding off the wood as it closed.

"Che!" Bel returned to his game, grumbling under his breath.

The silence was decidedly nice.


End file.
